


i'm sorry

by strawberry_sprite



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Good Sibling Iggy Milkovich, How Do I Tag, Iggy and MIckey talk about being gay, Iggy isnt an asshole, Mentioned Ian Gallagher, Mentioned Svetlana Milkovich, Mickey is pansexual, Not Beta Read, Post- Svetlana/Mickey wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_sprite/pseuds/strawberry_sprite
Summary: Iggy looks over at his brother. His baby brother, and sighs."I'm sorry, Mick. I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm sorry."
Relationships: Iggy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 17





	i'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble that i wrote out fairly quickly. Please be nice as this is my first posted fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

"So are you like gay or somethin' ?" Iggy asks, basically out of the blue. The Milkovich brothers are driving back from a run to Indiana. Nothing too crazy. Just selling some meth to a regular, and collecting on some debts. 

"What? Fuck no! I've got a wife and kid back home," Mickey nearly swerves off the road. He knows his brother is talking about everything with Gallagher, but that was months ago and he hasn't even seen the kid since the wedding.

"Woah, chill out tough guy. I ain't dad, I don't give a shit what you put in your mouth."

Mickey mumbles something out, too quite for Iggy to catch, "Huh, what was that?"

"I said, It aint even like that. I dont give two fucks what you got goin on downstairs, as long as you know how to use it. Its called pan-sex-ual or some dumb shit like that," HIs grip tightens around the steering wheel. He's not even sure why he's telling Iggy all of this, he's never been the 'coming out' type. 

The younger focuses back on the long stretch of highway. He cant risk getting pulled over with 5 grand in dirty money in the back seat.

'Oh' is all Iggy lets out. 

"Yea, oh."

\-------------

They sit for the rest of the ride home in silence. But, once they pull up in front of the Milkovich house, neither move to get out.

Iggy looks over at his brother. His baby brother, and sighs.

"I'm sorry, Mick. I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm sorry."

Mickey gives him a look. A look that is rarely shared between the two Milkovich brothers. Its a look of understanding. And of forgiveness. 

Mickey turns off the engine of the car, and they both get out. Neither of them say anything when they enter the front door and go their separate ways.

\--------------- 

Months later, at Terry's Welcome-Home-From-Prison party, Mickey Milkovich comes out. To everyone. And although he gets his, and Ian's, ass kicked, Terry goes to jail. 

Mickey smirks to himself. He's pretty sure Iggy got a nice punch in on ol' Dad before the fight got broken up. He has to remind himself to thank his big brother later.


End file.
